Letztes Mal
by Mikesch10
Summary: Hotaru Tomoe hat sich verändert. Doch immer noch schmerzt es sie, an ihre Mutter zu denken.


_Sie hat das so nicht gewollt  
Jeder Tag ist ein Kampf  
Mit dem eigenen Stolz  
Sie will nicht mehr zurück  
Er hat das verdient  
Seine Macht hat ihr Leben erstickt_

Der Regen prasselte unaufhörlich an das Fenster, als würde er versuchen, die drückende Stille, die darin herrschte, zu durchbrechen, doch es störte sie nicht. Ganz im Gegenteil, sie liebte das Geräusch des Regens auf der Fensterscheibe und öffnete das Fenster. Das Wasser war augenblicklich in ihrem Gesicht, die Tropfen prasselten auf sie ein, doch ihr war es nur Recht. Sie brauchte Abkühlung, wollte ihn vergessen, doch sie schaffte es nicht. Sie würde ihm niemals vergeben können. Ihr Vater hatte ihr dieses Dämonenei eingepflanzt und damit jegliche Chance auf ein normales Leben für seine Tochter erstickt. Manchmal würde sie am liebsten zu ihm laufen, ihn umarmen und sich bei ihm entschuldigen, für die Wut auf ihn, für die Schmerzen, die sie ihm als Mistress 9 zugefügt hatte und manchmal würde sie ihn am liebsten auf ihren Wächterplaneten, den Saturn bringen und dort lassen, damit er an den giftigen Gasen dort erstickte. Es war ein Kampf, der in ihrem Inneren tobte. Die in ihrem Stolz verletzte Sailor Saturn und Hotaru, die trotz allem noch seine Tochter war, kämpften stumm gegeneinander.

_Sein Bild fällt aus ihrer Hand  
Sie vermisst ihn so sehr  
Doch sie ruft ihn nicht an  
Er wird sie nie verstehen_

Ein Klingeln signalisierte ihr, dass sie Post bekommen hatte. Sie ging zu ihrem Computer und öffnete die Mail, was sich Sekunden später als Fehler herausstellte, denn sie wurde in der Nachricht mit Fragen über ihren Vater bombardiert und die Erinnerungen an ihn kamen ihr schmerzlich wieder ins Bewusstsein. Sein glückliches Lachen, als sie ihm eröffnet hatte, dass sie endlich eine Freundin hatte, die sie nicht behandeln würde wie den letzten Dreck, seine Fürsorge, wenn sie sich mal wieder bei ihm ausweinte, weil ihre Klassenkameraden sie getriezt hatten und die gemeinsamen Ausflüge, die im Laufe der Zeit seltener geworden waren waren die schönsten davon, an die schlimmsten wollte sie sich nicht erinnern und mit einem schnellen Klick löschte sie die unglücksselige Nachricht. Ihr Vater war in der Irrenanstalt und es war ihr freigestellt, sich bei ihm zu melden, doch sie tat es nicht, jeder Gesichtszug ihres Vaters erinnerte sie an den Dämon, der seit dem Tod ihrer Mutter in seinem Körper gehaust hatte, und an die Witches 5. Niemand würde sie jemals verstehen, niemand außer Chibiusa, doch die war in ihre Heimat zurückgekehrt.

_Tausend Versuche  
Doch er hat nicht einen gesehen  
Sie ist zu lange weg  
Hat sich tief in ihr versteckt_

Hotaru, wie ihr Vater sie kannte, existierte nicht mehr. Kaum etwas erinnerte an das Mädchen mit zu geringem Selbstvertrauen, das als Hexe in ihrem gesamten Jahrgang gedemütigt wurde. Die neue Hotaru hatte ein gesundes Selbstvertrauen und konnte sich wehren, wenn jemand aufgrund ihrer Heilfähigkeit, die sie ihrer zweiten Identität als Sailor Saturn zu verdanken hatte, auf sie losging und sie hänselte, außerdem bekam dieser dann ein gehöriges Problem mit Haruka, die es auf den Tod nicht ausstehen konnte, wenn man mobbte. Entweder man sagte jemandem direkt ins Gesicht, dass man ihn nicht mochte, oder man ließ es. Das war die Ansicht der sanblonden Senshi. Hotaru aber war manchmal seltsam, denn wenn sie Alpträume hatte, dann lag sie mit aufgerissenen Augen ohne Gefühl da und beschrieb alles, was sie sah und fühlte. Sie hatte sich verändert und war fast nur noch Sailor Saturn, selten blitzte Hotaru Tomoe auf, größtenteils, wenn sie mit Chibiusa zusammen war.

_Ein letztes Mal  
Keine Wahl, es ist vorbei  
Er wird sie nie mehr sehen_

Hotaru straffte die Schultern, sie war bereits durchnässt vom stetigen Regen, der auf sie einprasselte. Das würde ein gehöriges Donnerwetter geben, da war sie sicher, doch das interessierte sie im Moment nicht, sie musste hier weg, denn sie spürte, ihr Vater war auf dem Weg hierher. Sie konnte ihm nicht in die Augen sehen, ohne Schuldgefühle zu bekommen, das wusste sie und sie wusste auch, dass sie nicht mehr zurück konnte, sie hatte sich für eine Leben mit den Sailor Kriegerinnen entschieden. Sie konnte es nicht ertragen, ihn zu sehen, da sie wusste, dass er es nicht verkraften würde, dass sie so schnell gealtert war.

_Ein letztes Mal  
Diese Qual, sie ist allein  
Sie wird auf Wolken gehen_

Sie stieg auf das Fenstersims und starrte in den Regen. Sie wusste nicht warum, aber sie wollte ein Mal, ein einziges Mal nur die Wolken mit ihren eigenen Händen spüren, damit sie wusste, dass diese nicht nur eine Illusion waren, ein Streich, den das Licht ihr spielte. Vorsichtig setzte sie einen Fuß auf die wabernde Masse, jederzeit bereit, ihn sofort zurückzuziehen, sollten die Wolken sie nicht halten. Doch das war nicht nötig, die Masse fühlte sich unter ihren Füßen an wie eine Straße, die zwar ziemlich hoch oben war, aber sonst einigermaßen stabil zu sein schien. Langsam setzte sie einen Fuß vor den anderen, ging über ganz Tokio hinweg und kam dabei auch an dem Gebäude, das einst das Labor ihres Vaters und der Hauptsitz der Death Busters gewesen war. Beinahe sofort spürte sie einen Stich in der linken Brust, denn sie wusste, dass dieses Gebäude der Ursprung allen Übels, das sie die letzten Jahre ertragen musste, denn dieses Labor war der Todesort ihrer Mutter, die für sie gewesen war wie eine persönliche Sonne, die immer strahlen konnte.

_Ein letztes Mal  
Ganz egal, sie ist soweit  
Noch einmal durch das Tal  
Und sie ist frei _

Schnell drehte sie sich um, lief immer schneller und schneller, wollte nur hier weg, wollte verschwinden, nicht an ihre Mutter erinnert werden. Hotaru merkte in ihrer Eile gar nicht, dass sie sich in Sailor Saturn verwandelt hatte und die Sense der Stille geschultert trug. Sie sah etwas aufblitzen, etwas, das ihrer Mutter ähnlich sah, doch das währte nur kurz. Saturn lief immer schneller, die Wolken unter ihren Füßen bebten, doch sie merkte es nicht. Gehetzt sah sie sich um und spürte etwas, was sie schon seit Monaten, seit dem Augenblick, in dem sie ihren Sternenkristall zurückerhalten hatte, nicht mehr gespürt hatte.  
Freiheit.

_Das letzte Mal, ganz egal  
Ob er versteht  
Wohin seine Tochter geht_

Sie wusste nicht, was mit ihr geschah, als sie einen ausgelassenen Freudenschrei ausstieß, der in ganz Tokio widerhallte und einen alten Mann auf dem Sterbebett dazu brachte, zu lächeln. Er wusste, dass sie alle Leben und Seelen, die noch nicht für die letzte Reise bereit waren, zurück in deren Körper rief. Saturn aber wollte einfach nur glücklich sein, so wie Chibiusa, die in fast jeder Situation zu lächeln vermochte. Er würde nie verstehen, was sie dazu trieb, ihr Leben als Senshi in vollen Zügen zu genießen, denn es waren Gefühle, die sie dazu brachten. Gefühle wie Liebe, Vertrauen und ihre Schuldigkeit und Pflicht, die Prinzessin des weißen Mondes zu schützen. Das waren für ihn nur Wörter, hatten keine Bedeutung für ihn, doch sie wusste, dass er das auch empfand. Und doch zeigte er es nie, da er es als Schwäche empfand.

_Sie hat doch nach Hilfe geschrieen  
Dann fand sie das Gift  
Was ihr hilft aus der Hölle zu flieh'n  
Sie schießt die Erlösung ins Blut_

Sie wollte sich eigentlich nicht erinnern, doch die Erinnerung an ihren Vater brachte unweigerlich auch die Erinnerung an Mistress 9 oder den Messias der Stille mit sich, ein Monster, die in ihrem Körper zwei ihrer Freundinnen fast getötet hätte. Hotaru hatte, noch bevor der Messias der Stille erwacht war, ihren Vater angefleht, um Hilfe geschrieen, mit jeder ihrer Gesten hatte sie ihre Klassenkameraden angefleht, sie von dieser Qual zu befreien, doch niemand half ihr , alle wendeten sich von ihr ab. Hotaru war damals am Boden zerstört gewesen und hatte nach Erlösung gesucht, doch diese Erlösung war eher ein Gift, das sich langsam durch ihren Körper zog und sie vernichtete. Die Dreizehnjährige begann, sich zuritzen, um den seelischen Schmerz durch körperlichen zu überdecken, was dann zu mehr Schwächeanfällen führte, und so entstand ein Teufelskreis, aus dem sie alleine niemals fliehen hätte können.

_Sie fliegt ganz weit weg  
Vergessen die brennende Wut  
Sie ist zu lange weg  
Hat sich tief in ihr versteckt_

Saturn begann, zu zittern, doch ihr war nicht kalt. Sie hatte Angst vor dieser Erinnerung, die sie noch heute dazu brachte, vor jeder rothaarigen Frau zurückzuweichen, denn Kaorinite hatte rotes Haar gehabt. Sie war eine der fünf Hexen gewesen und hatte nie auch nur eine Gelegenheit ausgelassen, die Tochter ihres Vorgesetzen zu schikanieren. Ein kribbelndes Gefühl auf ihrem Rücken brachte Saturn dazu, über die Stelle, die kribbelte, zu streichen und fast wäre sie von der Wolkenbrücke gefallen, als sie merkte, dass sie Flügel hatte, große weiße Schwingen, die ganz und gar nicht so wirkten, als wären sie bloß zur Dekoration da. Saturn schluckte. Dann breitete sie die Flügel mit einem Ruck aus und flog, flog einfach und der Wind peitschte in ihr Gesicht, blies jegliche Sorgen davon, zurück blieb nur Glückseligkeit, wie sie sie noch nie gespürt hatte. Genussvoll schloss Saturn die Augen und überließ dem Wind die Führung.

_Sie ist deine Tochter, sie ist allein  
Sie kann endlich frei und glücklich sein  
Sie hat gedacht, sie hat keine Macht  
Sie ist geflogen – ein letztes Mal_

Im selben Moment klingelte Suichi Tomoe an der Haustür der Outer Senshi. Setsuna öffnete ihm, doch sie hätte nicht erwartet, vor Professor Tomoe zu stehen und sah dementsprechend verblüfft aus. „Wissen Sie vielleicht, wo meine Tochter ist?"

„Ja, ich glaube sie ist in ihrem Zimmer, kommen Sie mit."

Die Grünhaarige ging nach oben, doch sie wusste nicht, was sie dort erwartete, sonst hätte sie den Professor niemals hereingelassen. Sie öffnete die Türe und das erste, was ihr auffiel war das offene Fenster, durch das der Regen hereinkam. Sie schloss es, doch von Hotaru fehlte jede Spur. Panisch begann die Wächterin der Zeit das ganze Zimmer abzusuchen, doch sie fand das Mädchen nicht. Professor Tomoe stand draußen und wartete geduldig, er wunderte sich nur, warum es so lange dauerte. Setsuna war drinnen inzwischen am verzweifeln, bis es an der Fensterscheibe klopfte. „Hotaru?"

„Lass mich bitte rein Setsuna! Ich erzähl dir nachher, was passiert ist!"

Schnell öffnete die älteste Senshi das Fenster und Hotaru kam herein. „Hotaru, ich glaube, dein Vater möchte dich sehen, er steht vor der Tür." Hotaru schluckte. In solchen Momenten war sie wieder Hotaru Tomoe, das schüchterne und gehänselte Mädchen der Mugenschule. Entschlossen ging sie nach draußen und blieb vor ihrem Vater stehen. „Daddy…", flüsterte sie. Ihr Gegenüber sah sie verwirrt an und seine Lippen formten schließlich ihren Namen.

„Hotaru?"


End file.
